Kate Hewson
Kate Hewson, later known as Kate Ballinger, is a former Secret Service agent and one of the two that mysteriously went missing in Wayward Pines. History Kate started working for the American Secret Service in their offices in Seattle and at some point, she was assigned to be partner of Ethan Burke. After a death in one of Ethan's cases, she tried to comfort him. However, their relationship evolved from partners to lovers. Eventually, she decided to transfer to Boise. Later, Kate was in an accident and woke up in a mysterious town called Wayward Pines. Initially, she tried to escape, but eventually, and after realizing there was no way out of the town, Kate settled in, got a job at a toy store and married a man called Harold Ballinger, taking his name. For ten years, Kate Ballinger lived a "happy life" with her husband, following the Seven Rules of the town. One day, one of her fellow agents, Bill Evans showed up in town, but he hadn't aged a day since the last time she saw him ten years ago. Two years later, another of her fellow agents appeared in town, Ethan Burke. She was in a barbeque in a park, and Ethan followed her and her husband to their house. When Harold told Kate that an old friend was there, she stepped outside to talk to Ethan. She informed him about how twelve years had passed for her, and how there were being watched. When Ethan tried to get more out of her, she told him that he was putting not just his life in danger, but also hers and Harlord's. Finally, she stood up, and went inside the house, but not before telling his former partner that he could have a happy life in Wayward Pines. The next day, Ethan went into the toy store where Kate worked, and confronted her about the fake money the town was using. Despite his best efforts, Kate kept her facade and ignored Ethan's statements. However, she did tell him about Bill's wife, and where to find her. Before he left, Kate told Ethan the rules of the town. She and Harold saw Beverly Brown and Ethan together, and invited them to their home to have dinner the next night. When Beverly accidentally talked about the past, Kate began to encourage her to say more on the topic, seemingly trying to make her break the rules further, but the bartender avoid the conversation by leaving the table. After not hearing from her, Kate tried to check on Beverly, but Ethan insisted in doing it. When he came back, he announced that Beverly was having an issue, and that they would have to leave. Now alone, Harold asked his wife if she thought that they were gonna run, something she was sure about. The phone in their house started ringing, and the couple joined the rest of the town when Beverly was captured to be reckoned. When Sheriff Pope was about to cut Beverly's throat, he thanked Kate and Harold for turning her in, or at least helping the process. The couple watched Beverly bleed out and then joined the rest of the town in reciting the Seven Rules. Once the reckoning was over, Kate returned to her house, where she found Ethan waiting for her. She used the noise of the pot to avoid being heard, and told Ethan that they weren't the ones who turned Beverly in, but Arnold. She admited that she had blood on her hands for not stopping it, and told Ethan to take his second chance and to hold on to his chip. When Ethan offered to come with him, she replied that he would never make it. Kate met Ethan by his new house, and they went to the forrest to talk. Ethan let Kate know that his family was there. They talked about Evans, and the time that had passed since she woke up there. She admitted that she tried to escape, but eventually she gave up, and started playing along. Before parting ways, Ethan told her that she should go to talk to him whenever she was ready to stop pretending. While she was in the toy store, Kate saw Theresa coming trough the door asking for something for her son. When Kate let a music box playing its music, Kate whispered to Theresa that she had thirty seconds to say what she needed. Theresa asked her if Ethan made the same choice as her when it came about family, and Kate told her he hadn't. She apologized for hurting Theresa's family, and when the music stopped, Theresa left the store. That night, Kate and Harold went to the Biergarten, and she noticed Ethan and Theresa having diner with Major Fisher and his wife Meagan, which distracted her from a conversation she was having with her husband. For the twelve years she spent in Wayward Pines, Kate Ballinger had been living a double life. On one hand, she was a toy store worker living happily with her husband, but on the other, she was part of a faction that removed their tracking chips and organized a plan to take down the fence. She, along with her husband, Ted Laufer, Peter McCall, and several other residents worked together. But when Peter died, an important package that he had went missing. Ted passed by the toy store and delivered a package to Kate, and then asked for a package that was on the back. Kate guided the mailman to the other room to meet with Harold. Knowing that that place didn't have surveillance, they freely talk about their plan. When Kate figured that the missing piece could be in Peter's office, Kate took the new employee, Theresa, out to leave the place as empty as possible. On the coffe shop, Kate tried to start a conversation about moving to a new house, but Theresa cut her off, asking what was really happening. Kate admitted that she was trying to make peace with her, since they wouldn't be able to hide from eachother in a small town like that. When the waitress mentioned that she didn't know that they knew each other, the women said that they did, from older times. Kate proceeded to say that she wanted a change, that that was something it took her time to realize, and she didn't want to pretend like everything was okay. She ended the conversation saying that in those times, everyone needed to be friends. Back at the toy store, Kate found that Harold had already finished his project, and discussed with him about the innocents that may get hurt. She highlighted the fact that she needed Harold to do that, and ask him if he was with her. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *101. "Where Paradise Is Home" *102. "Don't Discuss Your Life Before" *103. "Our Town, Our Law" *104. "One of Our Senior Realtors Has Chosen to Retire" *105. "The Truth" *106. "Choices" *107. "Betrayal" References Category:Characters